Damned
by Beccax3
Summary: Condenados, niños maldecidos por sus dones y escogidos por ellos, para ser entrenados, educados y convertidos en las parejas perfectas para los miembros poderosos de Inferno. Jill Valentine era uno de esos niños, educada para matar y torturada hasta dejar un cuerpo sin alma. Su futuro está destinado a cambiar cuando..Summary completo adentro Oneshot para el Reto Rompiendo el Canon


Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom solo la trama de la histortia es de mi invención.

Oneshot para el R**eto Rompiento el Canon** de foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror, la historia es un universo alterno**

**N/A: Espero que les guste es algo completamente nuevo para mi escribir sobre estos personajes y en especial Jill ya que no he leido muchos fanfics de ella. Pero bueno ese era el objetivo. Opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos. Ahora lean y disfruten**

* * *

Summary: Condenados, niños maldecidos por sus dones y escogidos por ellos, para ser entrenados, educados y convertidos en las parejas perfectas para los miembros poderosos de Inferno. Jill Valentine era uno de esos niños, educada para matar y torturada hasta dejar un cuerpo sin alma. Su futuro está destinado a cambiar cuando es entregada al frio y calculador asesino Albert Wesker pero en qué forma.

* * *

No podía dejar de mirar la figura frente a ella. Largo cabello castaño, finas facciones, labios llenos y una figura atlética y curvilínea. Todo en ella estaba ahí para atraer y seducir, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención. No, lo que abstraía su mente eran los orbes azules, ojos apagados y sin vida.

_¿Esa era ella?_

La pregunta resonó en su mente y la respuesta fue afirmativa, tocó con la punta de los dedos la superficie del espejo con anhelo. El reflejo era tanto un extraño y conocido, su corazón siempre se negaba a aceptar que eso era en lo que se había convertido. Su mente era caso distinto; los años de encierro, entrenamientos y educación rigurosa le daban una excusa, una que se negaba a aceptar.

_¿Cuántos años llevaba encerrada?_

Demasiados respondió, tenía pequeños retazos de recuerdo, momentos robados que su mente se negaba a olvidar. Fragmentos de pasado que eran cada vez más difíciles de mantener. Recordaba una suave voz con acento francés, su padre, hombres con máscaras, un accidente y después la realidad en la que ahora vivía. Seis años, esa era su edad cuando entro a este infierno blanco, recordaba preguntarse en la oscuridad de su celda porqué esa voz de acento francés no la rescataba. Esa había sido su esperanza durante un tiempo hasta que los entrenadores se lo habían quitado a base de duros castigos.

Ahora era todo lo que ellos deseaban, letal, manipuladora, inteligente, calculadora y hermosa. Todo lo que _Inferno_ necesitaba. Una condenada, un alma dispuesta a cumplir con su pena sin objeción.

_Inferno, _la organización que manipulaba todo el mundo en secreto, la economía, descubrimientos, mafia, política, justicia, arte y hasta entretenimiento. Todo, ellos lo manejaban. Una organización basada en el poder, el pecado, y el dolor. Encabezado por _Quimera_, llamados como el monstruo mitológico de tres cabezas, los tres monstruos a la cabeza Ozwell E. Spencer, Alexander Ashford y James Marcus. Separados poderosos, juntos invencibles. Pero los fundadores provenían de épocas antiguas y demasiado lejanas, el liderazgo era pasado de padre a hijo. Todo era manejado como el mismísimo infierno de Dante, nueve niveles encargados de manejar y controlar todo.

Su mirada se fijó en su antebrazo, la tinta que marcaba su piel.

_1989-J_

Su año de nacimiento y las iniciales de su nombre, algo que no tenía ningún valor en ese lugar. Ella era una más, un niño escogido y criado para ser el juguete de uno de los poderosos. Todavía recordaba a los entrenadores de su grupo Jack Krauser y Bertha gritando su número, exigiendo más de su cuerpo y mente exhausta. No les importaba el dolor, siempre exigían más.

Ella era una de las mejores, 1989-JV, lo era porque había dejado hace mucho tiempo su humanidad, pero Jill Valentine, no estaba segura. Una parte de su alma todavía estaba allí o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

25, era su edad. La mayoría de los cuales se los había pasado preparándose para esta noche, se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Un traje de combate azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel. Era la primera vez que utilizaba otro color que no fuera blanco, detestaba el blanco.

Hoy era la noche más importante para los condenados, la presentación ante los miembros más poderosos. Sus parejas, para quienes fueron escogidos y moldeados. Compañeros perfectos para los hombres y mujeres que gobernaban el mundo. Un boleto de salida o un boletó a un infierno mucho peor, todo dependía de su dueño y sus habilidades.

Como los gladiadores, todos los condenados luchaban para demostrar su valía, sus únicas armas eran sus cuerpos y mentes. Esta vez la arena había sido ambientada a la helada tundra siberiana. Las luchas habían sido brutales, y los miembros ya habían escogido, pero ella seguía en la pequeña antesala de la arena, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: uno de los miembros de un grupo poderoso peleaba por ella y otra muchacha, y ellas tendrían que pelear de nuevo. La vencedora seria dada al más poderoso.

La computarizada voz femenina le notifico que se acercarse a la única puerta visible en el pequeño cuarto, estirando sus músculos lo hiso mientras esta se desliza automáticamente. El campo lleno de nieve fue lo primero que vio, todo estaba cubierto por la blanca capa de nieve, esto solo afirmo su resolución de hacer lo que sea necesario para salir de ese infierno blanco, pero esta quedo en cenizas cuando vio a la mujer parada enfrente de ella.

_Claire_

* * *

Los rostros llenos de sorpresa casi le hicieron reír, casi. No había duda de que ambas mujeres se conocían o tenían algún tipo de relación, aunque para los condenados les estaba prohibido. La dulce ironía de Inferno, tus mejores aliados siempre pueden convertirse en tus enemigos. Él era demasiado consiente de esa lección.

Los lentes oscuros que siempre ocultaban sus ojos le ayudaron a mirar sin ningún interés a los ocupantes de la habitación sin ser descubierto. Quimera, estaba presente junto con los muchos miembros libres de la organización. Su padre y hermano estaban ahí, los malditos idiotas estaban juntos en el centro de la ostentosa habitación disfrutando de algún trago pomposo. James Marcus y William Marcus Birkin eran conocidos por sus excesos.

Albert Wesker a diferencia de su padre y hermano, prefería la soledad y oscuridad de la oculta esquina. Ningún miembro que apreciara su propia vida se acercaría a él, a pesar de ser el _bastardo_ de James Marcus, él ostentaba mayor poder que su querido hermano William futuro presidente de Inferno. Poder que utilizaría pronto.

La batalla, o la falta de ella, llamo su atención. Ambas mujeres, Claire y Jill, daban vueltas en círculos sin cesar como teniendo una conversación privada. Un leve asentimiento de la castaña hizo que todo empezara.

Ella fue la primera en lanzarse a la carga, noto con curiosidad que los movimientos de esta eran calculados y lentos. Una patada que la pelirroja intercepto con eficacia fue su primer movimiento. Un puño conectado al abdomen y la castaña se tambaleo_. _Esta se recuperó rápidamente para lanzar otra patada y esta vez acertando haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera equilibro. Todo siguió por algunos momentos más puños, patadas, movimientos destinados a distraer, bloqueos y más golpes. Hasta que un golpe bien interceptado por la pelirroja se convirtió en un puño a la quijada. Ágilmente esta barrió las piernas de la castaña, una llave al cuello y todo termino. La pequeña pelirroja se convertía en la pareja de Uriel o Leon S. Kennedy.

Las miro levantarse y su mente grito una sola palabra.

_Engaño_

Maldiciendo a ambas mujeres internamente, asintió suavemente aprobando a la nueva compañera. Esto cambiaba sus planes, y él detestaba los cambios de planes. Él no estaba obligado en apostar en ninguno de los condenados, no después de _ella. _Plan B, se dijo mientras se abría camino hacia los cuatros bastardos.

Encajando sus ojos con los de su padre, dijo las cuatro palabras que empezarían el inicio del fin.

—La quiero a ella.- Su enguantada mano señalo a la castaña, Jill Valentine.

El tenso silencio que siguió fue cortado cuando la rasposa voz de Oswell Spencer habló.

— Entonces es tuya, Mefisto.-Los cuatro imbéciles sonrieron como aves rapases.

Mefisto, el recolector de almas, ese era su nombre clave. Después de todo era el mejor asesino, lo que ellos no sabían era que muy pronto él vendría a reclamar sus almas.

_Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos, _pensó, mientras salía de la ostentosa habitación acompañado de Uriel, el ángel castigador. Sonrío abiertamente esta vez, su plan estaría pronto puesto en marcha e _Infierno _caería pero primero debía encargarse de la impertinente jovencita Valentine.

* * *

Jill se encerró en una de las regaderas maldiciendo a todos. Maldita suerte y destino, joder, pelear con Claire la única persona cercana a ella. Su resolución de pelar para salir de ese infierno se fue al caño cuando la vio, sacarla a ella de ese lugar se convirtió en su prioridad.

Recordaba cuando conoció por primera vez a Claire. Asustada y herida la niña de ojos azules se convirtió en su mejor amiga, ellas se cuidaban como hermanas. Recordaba que fue misma expresión miedo y terror cuando fue traída a su celda, la que hoy vio en su rostro al verla en la arena.

Golpeo la pared decorada con cerámica para después abrir la regadera. Claire debía irse primero, ella debía salvarle de Jack Krauser. El maldito degenerado tenía alguna clase de obsesión con la pelirroja.

Dejarla ganar había parecido un buen plan en el momento, ahora no lo era tanto. El único grupo al cual se le daba la opción de escoger entre dos condenados era los caídos.

—Estúpidos sobrenombres.- Murmuro entre dientes.

Los ángeles caídos eran los asesinos de _Inferno, _los hombres y mujeres en ese grupo eran los más temidos en toda la organización. Los que gozaban de la mayor libertad, inteligentes, astutos y llenos de odio, ser compañero de uno de ellos era considerado el peor castigo.

Tocó la magulladura que empezaba a formarse en el costado derecho de su cuerpo resistiendo con dientes apretados el dolor que recorrió su columna. Claire era una de las mejores pero ella todavía conservaba su inocencia y fe en otras personas, esa era su mayor debilidad. Y ahora ella la culpable de enviarla a manos de un asesino.

— ¡Maldición! No debí hacerlo

— No, no debiste.-La fría voz del gemelo de Claire, Chris, la puso alerta pero fue demasiado tarde. En un segundo su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre la pared y la manota de Chris apretándole la garganta.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios la dejaste ganar?!

— E…era lo…mejor.- Lucho por respirar, mientras Chris apretaba más su agarre.

— ¡Lo mejor! La enviaste con un asesino.-Escupió con furia dejándola caer, Jill lucho por que sus pulmones recibieran el oxígeno suficiente.- ¡Iba a rescatarla, joder! ¡Tú lo arruinaste!

— ¡¿Cómo demonios planeabas rescatarla?!- Replicó perdiendo los estribos.- Tú también fuiste escogido si yo me iba nadie podría protegerla.

— ¡Yo lo hubiera hecho!- Jill río sarcástica.

— ¿Cómo? Solo somos juguetes no tenemos ningún poder.-Respondió mordaz golpeando pecho del castaño.- Tiene más oportunidades allí afuera que aquí. Deja tu puta culpa de hermano y utiliza tus malditas neuronas.

Chris la miro con rabia, el sonido de pasos en los vestidores los alerto a ambos.

— Utilizare mis malditas neuronas para un poco más que escapar.- Le dijo mientras salía.- Si algo le sucede a Claire por tu culpa, te destruiré.- Declaró.

—Te estaré esperando.

Con esas últimas palabras Chris desapareció y uno de los guardias enmascarados aprecio.

—1989-J, debe acompañarme.

Jill asintió, saliendo rápidamente y secando su cuerpo. Una vez vestida el guardia empezó a guiarla a un ascensor por el cual ninguno de los condenados estaban autorizados a pasar. Todos ellos eran mantenidos en el primer nivel, nunca salían al exterior, no hasta que fuera entregado a su compañero. Pero ella conocía como la palma de su mano todas las ciudades más importantes del mundo sin siquiera haber pisado una sola de ellas.

El ascensor empezó a ascender y en unos segundos se abrió mostrando pasillo pero esta vez el color blanco no era todo lo que veía. El pasillo estaba decorado prolijamente con pinturas en las paredes y alfombras persas. Estaba en la mansión de inferno.

No se atrevió a preguntar porque la traían a ese lugar, pero el miedo hizo su aparición hasta que ella lo silencio rápidamente.

El guardia le señalo una de las puertas de madera, ordenándole entrar con la voz distorsionada por la máscara anti gas. Cuando ella dudo, este la empujo con fuerza, hasta casi hacerla tropezar.

La habitación era una gran biblioteca. Una solitaria silla se encontraba en el medio de esta. Las luces acrecentaban la oscuridad y el ambiente lúgubre de la sala, pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba. Sentía la presencia de alguien en esa habitación. No escucho ni un solo movimiento o pisadas, pero sus instintos le decían que se estaba acercando.

Tenso su cuerpo, anticipándose al pronto enfrentamiento. Girando su antebrazo hacia atrás, bloqueó el golpe. Intento tomar el brazo de su contrincante pero este escapó. Impulsándose salto girando en el aíre para aterrizar en sus manos, esquivando así la patada con la intención de desequilibrarla.

Todavía en las sombras su enemigo, río, un murmullo ronco lleno de ironía.

Un silbido rompió el aire, y una cuchilla paso rosándole la mejilla. Sintió una gota de sangre resbalar de la herida. Retrocedió dos pasos y saco la navaja incrustada en uno de los libros forrados de cuero, ni un solo momento dejo de mirar al extraño tras las sombras.

Empuñando el cuchillo militar, se colocó en posición de ataque. Miro detenidamente el lugar donde se ocultaba su enemigo, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver la silueta de un hombre debía estar vestido completamente de negro ya que lo único que podía ver era SUS blancos dientes expuesto por una sonrisa de tiburón y otra vez la risita irónica.

Wesker no pudo evitar que la risita sarcástica que escapo de sus labios, la castaña sabía pelear, había evitado sus ataques con eficacia y elegancia. Aunque él había herido su mejilla, había sido una pequeña venganza. Lo había golpeado, ella había podido tocarlo a él, Albert Wesker el más letal asesino de Inferno. No estaría respirando en este momento si no fuera importante para su plan.

La miro, su postura era perfecta y el cuchillo militar que le había lanzado descansaba en sus manos como si fuera otra extensión de su cuerpo.

—Tsk...tsk...stk.- Dio un paso adelante para mostrar sus rostro. Percibió el momento exacto en que lo reconoció, ella bajo el cuchillo y su postura se volvió completamente sumisa, como una mascota se dijo.- 1989-J ¿verdad?

Ella simplemente asintió, tendría que cambiar esa pasividad.

—Deberías soltar ese cuchillo antes de hacerte daño, pequeña mascota.- Dijo sonriendo aún más cuando vio la chispa encenderse en sus ojos pero no dijo nada.- Siéntate ¡Ahora!.- Ordenó cuando la vio dudar.

Jill obedeció con desgana, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Las dos alas negras tatuadas junto la _M_ en su muñeca solo significaban algo. Él era un caído y no cualquiera de ellos. Mefisto, el más temido de todos. Él hijo bastardo de James Marcus y la cara oculta del poder en Inferno.

— Buena chica.- Felicitó, ubicando sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de ella. Un punto a su favor, pensó, cuando se mantuvo quieta.- ¿No te gustaría saber porque estás aquí…mascota?

Esta vez sí recibió una respuesta los ojos azules de ella lo miraron directamente y vio el deseo de pelear nacer de nuevo. Pero se limitó a asentir.

—Tenía curiosidad.- Contesto simplemente.- Porque una condenada toma la decisión de perder, en una pelea que definitivamente ganaría.

Jill se congelo, había creído ser lo bastante discreta. Supo que estaba en problemas, serios problemas. Pero más lo estaba Claire.

Abrió su boca para preguntar si él era la pareja designada a Claire, pero la mirada que le dedico la hizo callar, pero él no miraba. Sus ojos llenos de ira estaban enfocados en su cuello. Las marcas. Levanto su mano para esconder las marcas que seguramente había dejado Chris al sostenerla.

— ¡No lo hagas! –Gruño el rubio.- ¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?

Jill negó, no traicionaría a Chris.

— ¿La mascota no habla? –La frialdad en su voz casi la hizo temblar.- Toda mascota debe ser fiel a su amo no lo sabes.

— ¡NO SOY _TU_ _MASCOTA_! –Escupió.

— ¡Sorprendente, ella habla! ¿Quién lo hizo?- Repitió.- Dilo, o la pequeña pelirroja lo hará ¿Claire verdad?

Él silencio que siguió, se volvía más y más tenso a cada segundo. Él la miraba con ojos de halcón.

— Christofer.- Respondió resignada.

— Los Redfield, cada vez se vuelven más molestos.- Declaro con frialdad acercándose a su rostro.- ¿Debería eliminarlos?

— ¡NO!

— ¿No? Está bien, pero que ganaría.- Se acercó mucho más casi robándole el aliento.- ¿Qué me darías a cambio, querida?

Jill lo miro a los, por una vez los siempre famosos lentes oscuros de él no estaban en su lugar. Sus ojos eran del color del más puro azul, pero sentía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo.

— Cualquier cosa

—Tentador, muy tentador.- Wesker se alejó de Jill y camino a su alrededor hasta estar a sus espaldas.- Muy bien, no le haré daño a la pequeña Claire.

— ¿Y Chris?.- Se atrevió a preguntar, Claire estaría muy triste si algo le pasaba a su hermano. Para ella, él no le importaba.

— Tiene que pagar, nadie toca lo que es mío.- Declaró.

—No soy tuya.- Respondió con seguridad.

Wesker acerco sus labios a su oreja.

—Eres mía, Jill Valentine.- Susurro con malicia haciéndola estremecer.- O debería decir Jilliam Valentine Spencer.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Wesker sonrió triunfante mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a la solitaria silla.

—Dime algo querida ¿Odias _Inferno_?

—Si.- Contesto sin dudarlo.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por destruir la organización?

Asintió de nuevo sin entender el porqué de las preguntas.

— ¿Recuerdas él nombre de tu madre?

— ¡No! – Contesto irritada, pero Wesker solo sonrió.- ¿Por qué tantas malditas preguntas?

—Todo lo que quiera.- Le recordó.- ¿Qué sabes sobre las reglas para ser presidente de Inferno?

— ¿Es enserio?- Preguntó incrédula, él solo se limitó a asentir.- El mando es pasado de padres a hijos.

— ¿Y cuando son mujeres?

— Una mujer no puede ser nombrada presidente de Inferno.

—Incorrecto.- Declaró.- Una mujer puede obtener el puesto siempre y cuando cumpla con ciertos requerimientos.

—Genial, ahora nadie podrá decir que _Inferno _discrimina.- Contestó sarcástica.

— Cuida tu boca corazón, puede causarte problemas.- Advirtió.- Esta mujer debe ser hija o tener relación directa con Quimera y casarse con un miembro poderoso o hijo de otro miembro de Quimera ¿Interesante?

—Sí, mucho.- Dijo excesiva dulzura.- ¿Pero maestro qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

—Me gusta más el amo.- Replico frío.- Tú querida eres la nieta de Oswell Spencer, el moribundo anciano que tiene sus días. Tú me ayudaras a destruir _Inferno._

Jill negó furiosamente poniéndose de pié.

—Estas mintiendo.- Se acercó a la puerta con intención de irse, no le importaba quien sea que fuera él.

Wesker fue más rápido en un movimiento ella estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y la pared.

—No estoy mintiendo, corazón.- Le susurro acariciando su mejilla.- Ahora eres mía quieras o no, aposte por ti, tu condena me pertenece.

Y la besó, su calor fundiéndose con el de ella. Un besó dominante y lleno de pasión. Él la dominaba por completo, reclamándola como suya. Su cuerpo traicionero reacciono a él como si lo conociera de siempre y no solo de algunos minutos.

— ¡Dilo!- Exigió.- Acéptalo Jill, eres mía.

—Tuya.- Dijo rindiéndose.

Su boca volvió a posarse sobre la suya. Y por ahora dejo llevar, acepto por un momento que ella le pertenecía. Acepto que tal vez todas las tonterías que él dijo eran posiblemente verdad. Lucharía por destruir _Inferno, _pero aún mientras se entregaba a él, sabía que estaba entregando su alma al diablo.


End file.
